Lost and Found
by dork with chalk
Summary: A small drabble about what if Ian and Kyle founded a family member they thought they had lost years ago on a raid? A small drabble of that occurance. One-shot :-) Enjoy and review!


Scrolling through my iPhone, I was searching for the perfect song to play for my nightly jog. I felt slack; I hadn't gone jogging in several weeks due to prior commitments. Hitting an album which made me smile, I pressed shuffle and plugged my earphones into my head and tucked the phone into the sweat resistance arm band that I'd only brought recently. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I quickly stretched out my arms and legs before my run, humming along to the tune I paid no business to the world surrounding me.

Adjusting myself, I nodded a hello to my elderly neighbour who was getting her mail in then to retire for the night most likely. She waved kindly at me, which reminded me I must help her move her cupboard into the spare room tomorrow. Shrugging off my constant checklist and brain chatter, I attempted to melt into the music that was flowing through the headphones and shut down and just enjoy the feeling of my body running through the cold wind. Attempting to wash away any problems that now seem obsolete, making it around the corner I had my eyes set on my next goal to reach on my jog. I figure if I break up a jog into several checkpoints, I feel as if I'm playing a really long boring videogame instead of working out. I guess it helps my video game obsessed brain.

Jogging up to the park, I paid little notice to the dark trees surrounding its outer edge. Picking up my pace, as my joints resisted less I had my eyes focused on my next check point which was at the edge of the park. My blonde hair was whipping my exposed back slightly and with the cold night, it stung a little more than normal which distracted me momentarily.

I didn't so much feel the thud of a hard object connecting with me, throwing me into the ground. But I felt the wind of the thing only seconds before we collided, the sharp pain as my arm completely twisted and crunched and the deep thud as my head collided with the nearest tree as I fell. The object that had knocked me over began to move, I could feel what seemed to be hands roaming my body. Forcing my eyes open, the only thing I saw before the pain and terror sent me back under was a pair of bright blue eyes.

* * *

Gasping to life, my face stung quite badly. I attempted to move my hand to my face, to find them chained to a large metal chair. As the world around me became quite coherent again, I noticed the distinct smell of rusty iron and salt. The walls around me where a dark muddy brown, that looked like soil. Frowning, I groaned as I moved my head. Looking over to my arm, I groaned again as I basically watched as my arm throbbed in pain. It was most definitely broken, but I do know that this is the least of my troubles.

I caught the sound of mumbling coming from the other room; my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Oh god, was I going to die? Trying to listen closer, I heard the banter between three gruff men.

"You got to keep Wanda, so were keeping her!" one man hissed to another.

"That was different, she was in Melanie's body!" the other one hissed.

"So what you get to keep your girlfriend and I have to slice and dice my sister?" another hissed.

My entire body froze, I knew those voices! Well two anyway, I could never forget the sounds of my two brothers. I thought they had perished in the invasion. This couldn't be happening, they were going to kill me!

"Ian, Kyle!" I screamed out, attempting to gain their attention.

"Finding Wanda was one in a million O'Shea, she will turn on us. Wanda is on a raid and we're not keeping her here for a month, Doc is too busy dealing with Sharon to care for a soul extraction. She was nineteen when they came, she would be long gone" the voice I did not recognize state.

Are my brothers honestly going to believe that crap? Did they honestly think that I would be stupid enough to be taken? No, I adapted played the perfect soul and lived amongst them safely. Always wearing glasses and my hair always down except for my nightly runs where it was always too dark to see that I did not bare a scare like the rest of them.

"At least let me speak to her" one of them almost pleaded, it must have been Ian.

Kyle never pleaded, even when Ian and I had him pinned down and were twisting his arm. We've broken each other's bone several times over the years, Kyle broke my ribs when I was eight jumping at me from the top bunk and Ian broke my ankle by dropping me off the roof to Kyle who didn't catch me. My mind was broken from those distant memories when I noticed the two dark figures emerge at the door, my throat instantly closed up.

"Ian, Kyle" I managed to choke out, much like I was expecting one of my brothers lashed forward and struck me across the face.

Stinging my already broken face already, letting out a small sob of a cough I frowned at them both. I was quite surprised to see, it was Ian who had struck me and not Kyle. Kyle on the other hand did not in any way look happy about Ian's silencing methods.

"How did you two even find me?" I groaned, straightening myself back up.

Reaching for me again, Kyle grabbed Ian's arm and shot him a look "She is still our little sister" he said sternly.

Dropping his hand, they both turned to me "Do not speak unless you have been spoken too" Ian stated, I groaned.

"Oh please, my two idiotic brothers are left to save humanity from extinction and you can't even decipher a soul from a human, bravo brother's bravo!" I laughed at them, anger flashed through both of their eyes.

In their minds, a centipede was mocking them. If anyone else had heard, they would be laughed upon by not being able to control their soul.

"He said 'do not speak unless being spoken too'!" Kyle boomed at me, causing me to shrink back.

Although I got along with my brothers just fine, our banter was our way of showing affection to each other. They were still both older than me and Kyle when he yelled always scared the bejeebers out of me.

"Flash a light in my eyes, check my neck. God, you think that would have been the first thing you did when finding someone living amongst the souls" I muttered to myself, avoiding eye contact with them.

"You boys seem to have a feisty one, maybe she's a seeker?" the voice I did not recognize rung out, standing behind my brothers was a figure I didn't know.

I was now able to match the voice to a face "Oh please, if I was a seeker you'd all be dead" I snapped.

"Maybe we should just let Jared deal with her" Ian whispered to Kyle, both of them glanced to the man and then each other.

Pain clear in their eyes, I scoffed "Wow, you're going to kill me?" I stated.

"Shut up!" both of them yelled at me in sync.

Pursing my lips, I frowned at them both "I've seen Jodi" I stated, Kyle froze for a moment and turned to me.

"Oh really, how is Jodi" he asked, almost smirking.

I shrugged "I don't know, some lunatic snatched her from her bedroom last year. She's been presumed dead, I'm guessing that lunatic was you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, I took her out to the desert and killed her; thought death was a better option that having a parasite living in her. Thinking the same for you" he replied, my blood ran cold.

"You killed her?" I stammered, I knew my brothers were ruthless but never cold blooded killers.

"Yep. Now be quiet or I'll shoot you" he stated, I took a deep breath and looked at him with disgust.

The man, I'm guessing was Jared stepped forward and looked at me. his eyes showed no signs of any emotions, he turned back to my brothers and chuckled.

"You said she was gullible" he laughed, I frowned at them.

Both of my brothers, began to chuckle and then slowly moved their chuckles into laughter. Jared joined in, all three of them were laughing at my expense. My heart was still pounding and I looked at them confused.

Stepping forward, Ian shook his head "Come on, Princess of course the first thing we did was check if you were human or not. We just thought 'hey we haven't seen Indiana in years, might as well make her feel welcome by giving her the scare of her life like old times'" Ian laughed, moving forward and popping open my shackles.

I started at them in awe for a moment before realising everything was a prank. Those...those...jerks! Jumping up from the seat, I lunged at Ian who was the closest and knocked him to the floor. Gripping either sides of his shirt, I started to shake him profusely.

"You jerk, I thought you were that stupid you were going to kill me! And Jodie was a nice touch, I hate you guys! And I'm going to kill you for hitting me" I yelled at him, I was only joking and he knew it.

My two brothers just laughed at me "Love you too sis, welcome to safety" Kyle laughed, shaking his head.

Looking to him, I stopped hitting Ian playfully and pointed to him "You!" I stated, pushing off to attack my other brother.

_Well, hey there! I've never written a 'Host' Fanfic before and I thought 'hey why not make a futurefic where there sister comes into it'. But so far, I think I may leave this as a one-shot. I'm not sure, well review and tell me what you think and if I should make into a multi-chapter or not! J Laters!_


End file.
